


Uncanny Valley

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [36]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapting to a new body isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncanny Valley

"God, this feels weird," muttered Rita, examining her new body. Seeing red metal instead of human skin was a bizarre sight for her, though the

"T-tell me about it." Tamsin took a shaky step forward. "I-i-it's going to t-take some getting used t-to."

"Why did the Bellumites do this to us?" wondered Roxy. "They could have just their monster shock troops whole cloth, right?"

"They do," Marie answered. "We were supposed to be elite soldiers, if not their generals. Much more powerful than the rank-and-file guys." She looked down at her golden hands. "And if they'd managed to complete the mental reprogramming..."

"Stop it, Marie." Wendy put a hand on her transformed sister's shoulder. "You weren't really aware of what was happening, were you?"

"No," Marie answered. "But I probably could have killed you, if you hadn't snapped me out of it. Smart of you to sing Viva La Vida like that. You know I love that song."

"You have a pretty good voice," commented Jill. "Wish I could sing like that."

"Maybe you and I could sing a duet sometime," said Sharon, giving a suggestive wink.

"Sha-ron!" groaned Marie. "You know Wendy's straight!"

"Oh, come on," Sharon laughed. "I'm just teasing."

Everyone else joined in, even Marie and Wendy.

**Author's Note:**

> -Who's Who (and their Metal Maiden powers)  
> Marie: Gold (Wields electrical abilities)  
> Sharon: Platinum (Generates metallic cords that can be used to manipulate or bind)  
> Roxy: Iron (Controls earth and rock)  
> Rita: Mercury (Turns into water)  
> Tamsin: Tin (Can run at superhuman speed)  
> Jill: Lead (Possesses superstrength and invulnerability)  
> -Eventually, Wendy becomes Veridium, a Metal Maiden composed of an alloy developed by the Bellumites. As Veridium, she can fly and fire blasts of energy.


End file.
